Sekiei (Android 22)
'Sekiei '''is a cyborg formerly known as Jomei, who as merged with the Incomplete Android 22, forcibly, by Dr. Hoeru. History After the android husk, that was intended to be Android 22, was abandoned by the late Dr. Gero it was discovered by Dr. Hoeru. Hoeru, in an attempt to create his own soldier based on Gero's research, kidnapped Sekiei, an average high school student, Orange Star High School and mechanized him into the being, Sekiei. When Sekiei awoke and realized that the man standing before him was the one who kidnapped him he pushed him in self-defence but, since his power increased and he was unaware of its increase, his hand pushed right through Hoeru, killing him. Fusion Sekiei believes that is the Potara fusion of Android 22, the incomplete android, and His former, human, self Sekiei as when he awoke he found information of Fusion and the Potara Earrings in Dr.Hoeru's lab. This fusion is permanent unless external situations become too extreme (e.g. prolonged time in lava, death, in the vacuum of space, too close to a sun.) At some point one of the "potara earrings" he wears is destroyed in battle, revealing that he isn't a fusion which throws him to question his being. Appearance Early after awakening: Sekiei has long brown hair that falls behind his head and is finished in a braid. He wears a magenta Gi on his top but on his legs he wears a tight black jumpsuit. On his feet, he wears large boots that start at his knee with thick, white, metal which then come to an end with magenta heels and toes contrasted against black. Sekiei also has wrist cuffs that are reminiscent of Super Buu's and the obvious Potara earrings from the fusion. One of his eyes is a red lens and the other has a cold blue iris. Sekiei has mid-length brown hair that parts just left of the centre of his head and falls almost like a bowl cut but has hair that spikes out at some points. He wears a pink shirt on his top and on his legs he wears a tight black jumpsuit. On his feet, he wears white shoes which are highlighted with pink heels and toes. Sekiei also has wrist cuffs that are reminiscent of Super Buu's and the obvious Potara earrings from the fusion. One of his eyes is a red lens and the other has a cold blue iris. His skin has also tanned slightly over the time skip. Personality Sekiei retains his memories from being Sekiei so some of his personality stays intact. This causes him to have a laid back attitude towards things he doesn't care about. He cares more about fighting than he did as Sekiei as his increased strength makes him want to see what his limits are. As he is now half robot Sekiei can rationalize not trusting anyone and he avoids help for people except his close friend Oberjiin. While he is agile and precise with his movements he usually underestimates others or overestimates himself which can sometimes cause him to take dangerous hits. Most of Sekiei's, previously reserved, personality is overridden by the power that Sekiei now possesses, despite this, the powers that invented the self-confidence that Sekiei has did not come to him gradually or naturally and so the confidence he got from them is very vulnerable to being broken down. If he realizes he is going to lose a fight it will cause him to seize up and get knocked down where he will stay, trying to process his shortcoming, because it conflicts with his self-assuredness and overconfidence that make up his facade and affirm his self-doubts that he tries to avoid thinking about. Abilities Sekiei is extremely powerful (from being an android) and can train to become stronger. His reflexes and speed are extremely high as a combination of his normal human abilities and the androids increased brain speed. Techniques *Android Barrier - A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings. *Energy Attack - The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *Finger Beam - A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam. *Flight - The ability to fly without the use of ''ki. *Power Blitz - A strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called the Accel Shot. *Eye Beam Category:Potara Earring Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Android Category:Human Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Human Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters